Preys' prey
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: Mufasa is the king, at the top of the pyramid the lions call circle of life. But life isn't so pretty for the common people, specially for all the herbivorous animals that have no purpose but to be dinner for the ruling class. What could a trio of rebels, in the person of a hornbill, a zebra and an impala, try to do to fight their more powerful enemy? *rated M* M/M


Preys' prey

Warning: This fanfiction contains violence and rape. You are warned and chose to continue.

The lion pride rules without contest on this part of the savannah. Mufasa is the king, at the top of the pyramid the lions call circle of life. But it isn't so pretty for the common people, particularly all the herbivorous animals that have no other purpose but to be dinner for the ruling class. Here comes a trio of rebels, in the person of an old hornbill, a teen zebra and an adult impala, that will try to find a way to fight their more powerful enemy.

I apologize if I missed any typos. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story. Don't hesitate to leave a review or to send me a PM.

* * *

Zeko woke up as the sunlight heated up his forehead. Fortunately, the dry season had just started and the heat was not yet unbearable. He lifted himself on his four legs and immediately looked around. He was a teen zebra, a prey, and as such he had to be aware of his surroundings at all time. You never knew when the lion's pride would attack, their best huntresses able to be almost invisible in the high grass. The rest of the zebra herd woke up as well, and each one of them also instinctively checked his surroundings. They were hundreds but they all lived in fear of being this week's tragic death, as it was at this rate they were attacked during this season.

Zeko clenched his teeth, angry at that terror they all lived in. This is how unfair the circle of life was, well, at least for preys. Predators lived like gods amongst the savannah, and at the top of them all standed the royal lion pride. Mufasa ruled predators and preys in his territory, and every single animal had to treat him as his king. Zeko had been particularly infuriated by the birth ceremony of Mufasa's son, Simba, that happened a few years before. The lion king made all his subjects come to Pride Rock and bow before the new prince, bow before their future tyrant.

Zeko was not alone to feel such resentment. All young preys, generally when they reached puberty, felt a push of revolution in their heart. And how could they not? Lions were chasing Zeko's herd, targeting young, sick and old zebra to kill and devour, leaving the adult ones to reproduce and provide them their next meal. Such was the circle of life as the lions said, but it was more of a pyramid with Mufasa at the top and Zeko's younger siblings at the bottom.

Zeko's parents lived along the rule, the conformity of their lives making Zeko hopeless. The only adult Zeko had felt close to was his grandfather, but he had been last week's tribute to the royal pride. Chased amongst the hundreds of other zebras of the herd, he couldn't keep up with Zeko's family and had fallen behind. Once separated from the herd, he had been targeted and attacked by the lionesses. Ripped open and torn apart while he was still breathing, the lions had feasted on his bloody carcass right next to the herd, now safe for another week. Mufasa in person had taken his king share, pushing away his own huntresses to eat first.

Zeko's parents showed no sign of sadness, in fact they were proud that their family member could honour the king by serving him as his personal meal. They understood Zeko's revolt, but he was just going through his puberty and they knew that after a year it would pass, when he would become a more reasonable young adult. But they didn't know that another influence was fueling the hate for lions in their son. Zeko had met an old hornbill called Ruha. The bird was from the same species as Zazu, Mufasa's majordomo, but did not pursue the same goal in his life. It was quite the contrary actually: Ruha wanted to eliminate every single predator of the savannah, starting with the royal pride. His deep hate came from his younger years, when a lion from Mufasa's pride had devoured his wife, even though Mufasa had promised immunity to all hornbills at the request of his majordomo.

Ruha had reported the murder to Zazu but the king's councillor had failed to make Mufasa punish the perpetrator, and ever since Ruha had added the majordomo to his list. But Ruha was only a small bird, and he couldn't dare to attack even only the king's majordomo, in fear of deadly retaliation. So what he did was fuel the anger in other animals for weeks, and then convince them to follow his plans to punish some member of the royal pride. It had never really paid off, his followers usually ending up sustaining the deadly retaliation he was so afraid of. But Ruha always managed to stay hidden, not in the shadows but more simply high in the sky, the lions too proud to suspect the small bird to be of some importance.

Zeko spent the morning grazing fresh herb, fortunately with no alert of a predator's presence. At noon he left his parents and his siblings, pretending to go play with his friends in the savannah. His parents warned him to be wary of cheetahs, Zeko's not fully adult body offering them a quality prize and preventing him to run as fast as an adult. Zeko actually went to find Ruha, and was surprised to find him not alone for once. Ruha was accompanied by a male impala with small slender horns; a sign showing that he had become a young adult only recently.

Zeko felt a bit jealous to see that the impala was two or three years older than him, but as he got close he felt reassured to see that even adult the impala was still smaller than him, albeit not by much. Apart from the smaller horns, the impala had all the characteristics of an adult from his species: a reddish-brown coat, big ears on the sides of his head, a short bushy tail, and thin legs that could make him jump very high. Ruha presented the impala as "Melam", a new recruit of his. If the impala had gone through his puberty and still refused to live like his peers, Zeko knew he could trust him, and he opened himself very quickly to the newcomer. Ruha was very satisfied having set up the meeting. He could see that the two of them were already brother in arms in their fight for the revolution, and that he could start to give them missions.

Simba was running in the savannah, finally free from Zazu's supervision. Now he was able to have fun anyway he wanted! Sadly, it had meant to lose Nala's company as well, but the sacrifice was worth. Simba ditched them at the water point, when in the middle of all the others animals drinking Zazu didn't manage to watch them both. The water point was one of the rare places where herbivorous animals didn't run from Simba and Nala, predators and preys having established a truce pact. Simba had to respect the circle of life, and it meant lions had to let their preys live and reproduce plentifully.

Simba ran to get a bit far from where Zazu would search for him, knowing that her best friend Nala wouldn't snitch on him. The dumb bird would get crazy stressed about finding him back, and it made Simba laugh at the idea. He played at chasing insects for a while, trying to imagine himself hunting real preys, a task still a bit far for a mane-less lion like him. Then he started to run the fastest he could, to test his speed against an imaginary prey. Dashing trough the high grass in a pleasing way, he set a nearby lonely tree as a target. Getting closer but also out of breath, he made a last effort to take down his "prey".

He jumped out of the grass and at the tree, but the passive plant defended itself: Simba tripped on a first set of root, and was thrown into two bigger ones. He flew in between them, but got violently stopped: His chest has made it but not his barely larger belly, getting him stuck mid-way. "I probably shouldn't have eaten that double elephant steak" he thought as he tried to remove himself from the trap. But his might had gotten him really stuck, completely unable to free himself despite all his efforts. He was pushing on his legs, pulling with his arms, but with no results. As the prince of this territory he was not afraid of being caught defenseless like this, but he was really embarrassed that he actually needed someone to help. With no other choice he started to wait, knowing that help would come like all the other times he had needed it.

Unfortunately, someone had followed all his adventures from the moment he escaped alone from the water point. Indeed, Ruha had took upon the task of watching him while he let his two followers spy on Nala and Zazu. Ruha came in sight of Simba, and the lion cub was relieved to see a known figure.

"Hey Zazu, I'm so happy to see you! I lost myself and while I was looking for you guys, I kinda got stuck in a trap.

\- I'm sorry my prince, said Ruha with fake respect. I'm not the king's majordomo but another humble hornbill, one of your loving subjects. It seems that you got yourself in a precarious situation; do you want me to go and warn the king?

\- No! No! It's all good, said Simba, afraid that this incident would be brought to his father's attention. I'm just ... training. Could you just get Zazu to come here? I need to ... talk to him. He must be looking for me next to the water point, south from here.

\- Of course, my Prince. I'll fetch him immediately." Ruha flew away in a rush, not believing his luck. Mufasa's son was alone, trapped, and in a location unknown from his babysitter. He had already numerous ideas what to do with the lion cub, a crazy plan of ransoming him against the life of his father blooming in his mind. "Royal blood for royal blood" was what Ruha was going to propose to the lion pride. But first he needed to get his two recruits, since like always he was too weak to do anything himself. From up in the sky he easily found the zebra and the impala, a white and a brown spot in the middle of the green ocean. He cut their report short and told them to follow him without much more words.

When they reached the tree, the lion cub was still as stuck as before, just waiting for his rescue to arrive. "Nala, is that you?" He asked as he heard grass moving. Ruha gestured his two followers to not answer, and prevented them from leaving the cover of the tall grass. Firstly he whispered to them the identity of the voice, but as he prepared himself to present his plan he suddenly lost all control over the two herbivores. Zeko and Melam ran out of the grass, discovering the trapped young prince, son of their most hated enemy.

"Kill him!" shouted Melam, spiting saliva from the intense hate that filled his body. Simba felt an instant of confusion as he heard the two words, not sure that he had understood them correctly. "Wait" said Zeko. He wanted to see the face of the prince as he told him why he and his family were in the wrong. Then, he would kill him. He walked around the root, Melam following him without a word, and Ruha above them, trying to find a way to take back control.

The two herbivorous animals came in sight of Simba, and he was embarrassed to see two boys older than him smile due to his entrapment. "Stop laughing and help me! Get me out of here!" But Simba was mistaken on the reason behind the two males' smiles. They were not finding the situation funny; they were enjoying their position of force over the royal predator. As the two preys were watching him intensely, Simba finally understood that something was not normal and got a little worried, so he tried to use a more friendly approach.

"Hello guys, how are you? My name's Simba. What are you doing around here?

\- We know who you are, Prince, said Zeko with a disgusted tone that confirmed Simba's worries.

\- We were just running around here, and it looks like we found our dear King's cub stuck like a dumb baby, said Melam.

\- I'm not stuck, protested Simba. Just... playing.

\- You don't convince anyone, you dirty little rat! said Melam angrily. You're the most precious thing of king Mufasa, and today you're going to pay for his crimes." Simba was getting scared for his life, defenceless in his state against the two bigger animals. He hissed and tried to roar at them, used to scare young preys that way, but here it made them only angrier. Zeko hit his cheek with his hoof, bruising his face and shutting down his attempt at being a proper predator. Simba managed to hold back his tears, but the pain still made his eyes water.

Zeko was delighted and really wanted to immerse himself in the cub's despair. Without hesitation he licked the open eye of Simba to taste the salty water. Simba whined and winced under the pain, Melam laughing at Zeko's move. The zebra licked his lips with satisfaction while Simba rubbed his eye compulsively, trying to clean off the saliva.

"Is he crying? Asked Melam with excitement. Tell me, tell me! Look at him, he's definitely crying!" Zeko nodded and they both started chuckling, but they were immediatly interrupted by Ruha.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We need him unharmed if we want to exchange him for Mufasa!

\- And why would we want Mufasa? asked Zeko with angriness. Do you think he would surrender and not tore us to pieces the instant we release his stupid son? And you would fly away, another failure to your list!

\- Shut up!" shouted Ruha, forgetting that he was talking to animals stronger than him. Zeko kicked him with both his back hoofs, the violent impact sending him tumbling away, where he stayed motionless lying on the ground. Simba was now very afraid of the zebra who was losing his mind.

"Please! He shouted. Please, don't kill me! What do you want? I can give you everything! My father is the King, free me and he'll reward you greatly, I swear!

\- Relax, we won't kill you, said Zeko.

\- We won't? Asked Melam, who seemed as surprised as Simba.

\- We won't, I have another idea. A known punishment will be stronger than his disappearance.

\- What do you have in mind? Said Melam, not convinced.

\- Show me your teeth, ordered Zeko to Simba. The ones you use to kill our families " Simba dreaded that the herbivore wanted to rip his teeth out, but he still opened his mouth hesitantly, fearing even more to be killed if he didn't obey. As he was taller Zeko had to lower his head to take a better view, and inspected the white fangs carefully. He smiled, then suddenly his big equine tongue flied out of his mouth to instantly invade Simba's smaller one. The lion cub instinctively tried to bit on it, but the thick muscle was already occupying all the space between his jaws and he couldn't get his movement going. Then his brain reaction was to grab the zebra's muzzle and claw it, but Zeko had caught his movement and immediatly locked his paws against the lower root with his hoofs.

Melam displayed a grin that showed his appreciation while Zeko tilted his head to enhance the kiss, making his lips lock with Simba's. He felt the little pointy teeth do no more than tickle him, and empowered by his oral dominance over a predator he tried to go further, forcefully raising Simba's head upward. Simba started to choke and wriggled to free himself, but his arms were firmly locked in place. The zebra's excessive saliva was dripping around Simba's lips and ran down his chin before falling on his chest, staining his orange fur all along its trail. Then Zeko removed his tongue as suddenly as he had put it, and Simba managed to breathe again. "You're disgusting!" he shouted at Zeko in between two gasps for air.

Melam couldn't resit feeling a little bit aroused, and thought that he could definitely enjoy this. Zeko was already over the "feeling" part, his penis slowly dropping out of his sheath and dangling around, very flaccid. He launched himself forward to climb over the upper root and rest his chest on it, his shaft presented to Simba a few centimetres away from his face. The lion cub, struck in horror, was only able to shake his head negatively. As Zeko's member got harder and straighter it tapped on Simba's cheek, making him flinch and close his eyes. "You know what to do!" said Melam who wanted to see more. Simba refused by shaking his head again, and tears appeared at the bottom of his closed eyes.

Zeko was growing impatient, and he humped the air once to make his now hardened penis hit Simba's face again. Now erected, the zebra's penis was as thick and almost as long as Simba's arms. It was covered by soft black skin, with bumps and irregularities due to the many veins running under the skin. "Open your mouth right now or I'll ripe your balls off!" threatened Melam as he took a step forward. Hearing the impala move, Simba panicked and opened his mouth wide, receiving immediately the tip of Zeko's member in it. In shock, he tried to calm down, but the masculine taste was too strong and filled him with disgust. Zeko also started to progress inside his mouth, trying to test how far he could get in. Simba screamed at him to stop but he could only mumble with the muscle forcefully spreading his jaws. He tried to push back the zebra's stomach slowly coming down on him wtih his freed arms, but Zeko was easily overpowering him using his weight. He heard Zeko groan from pleasure and the zebra started to thrust back and forth in his mouth. The lion cub closed his eyes to not see the zebra's belly coming up and down on him, and suffered the torture with tears running down his cheeks.

Zeko felt the delicious heat and wetness of the lion's mouth on the tip of his penis, but two thirds of his member couldn't fit and he wanted more. He stopped his small thrusts and instead slowly pushed himself deeper, sending the thicker tip of his penis reach the end of Simba's mouth. With his muffled sounds the lion cub was probably begging for him to not go farther, but Zeko had full intention of doing so. He backed off a little, trying to feel every contact Simba's mouth made on his member, then pushed himself back in without mercy. This time he made his way into the top of Simba's throat, the lion cub starting to convulse instinctively without control. This made Zeko's stimulation grew instantly, and he sank himself a third time to make himself fit by force.

Simba felt Zeko's testicles ram into his chin and his face got buried into the zebra's belly fur. The herbivore had forced himself completely in and he suddenly crisped all his muscles. The equine member quickly flared, the tip almost doubling in size. Simba felt himself choke completely, a bulge visible by Melam deforming his neck under his adam's apple. It became worse as immediately the flared tip let out a wave of hot and thick liquid directly down Simba's throat. The lion cub instinctively swallowed; the viscous matter already down half the way the food went. But another wave of the zebra's seed followed, Simba still unable to breathe swallowing by reflex as he was getting close to pass out. For Simba's bad luck, Zebras were known for the important volume of sperm they produced during intercourse and even Zeko was impressing himself.

As Simba felt his mind black out, Zeko suddenly removed himself entirely. His flared member hurt Simba's throat as it displaced the bulge until it came out, a new wave of sperm filling Simba's mouth just before the zebra backed out. Simba started to cough out the thick and humiliating liquid out of his oral organs, mixing it with his tears and Zeko's saliva on his fur. Zeko's member was softening but he kept on emptying himself on the ground, now able to groan again from the pleasure. Simba lowered his head, refusing to watch the zebra and his genitals, but his sight fell on the puddle of seed Zeko had made and he knew the same volume was currently sitting in his stomach.

Simba turned his head again, disgusted, and looked at Melam. The impala was watching him... with a scary grin. Simba was praying for it to be over, but as he looked in between the herbivore legs he saw his erection. His penis was completely different from Zeko's: It was pink in color, less long in size and very thin. It dropped a single droplet of transparent pre-seminal liquid, and Simba looked up to the impala with scared eyes. Melam ran to the back of Simba, wanting to show Zeko what he could do. He was jealous of the teen impressive member, and him as an adult would have wanted to dwarf him. But he knew it was not how nature made him, and no impala could ever think of impressing a zebra in this domain.

What he was going to do was to humiliate the King's son so much that he could never support to see an impala ever again. Melam found Simba's tail curled in between his legs, a reflex for scared lions. Good, thought Melam. Simba's tail was too thin and couldn't hide his testicles, which protruded left and right. Melam licked them, the weird musky taste filling both his nose and mouth. Simba yelped, screaming at him to stop. But Melam had an objective, and he kept licking at an aggressive pace, lifting Simba's tail with one of his split hoofs to give himself better access.

Soon enough Simba lowered his complaints, apparently troubled by something. Then Melam felt it: the pointy tip of the lion cub penis had made his way out of his sheath and was stinging his tongue. "Ah!" rejoiced himself Melam, and Simba started to tear up, disgusted by himself. Zeko was whispering degrading comments in the cub's ear, and they resonated strongly in a proud animal like Simba. And even if he was trying to fight it, he was getting more and more aroused, until finally his penis was fully out, bringing him immense shame. Melam looked at the small penis, laughing at his size. Lions were not known for their impressive equipment, and Simba was no exception to the rule. What lions did get to compensate were barbs on their member, used to hurt lionesses and make them ovulate. But they were nothing to the tongue of Melam, used to eating sharp and dried grass.

Melam sucked on the small red member, but not to efficiently to avoid a premature release. He kept an eye his own hardened member too, because Zeko forcing himself in the cub's mouth had already quite excited him. When he thought Simba was getting close, judging by his small pleasured whimpers, he stopped and took a step back. Simba thought that his torture was over, but Melam jumped on his back and started to rub his leaking penis against his buttocks. Simba begged and screamed, but Melam finally managed to align himself with Simba's entrance and pushed his member all the way in. His penis was long but thin enough to meet only low resistance, and with the first thrust Milam felt his thighs meet Simba's behind.

Melam knew he couldn't resist very long. He started to thrust in Simba at a very rapid pace, despite the cub pleading for him to stop. As an impala he had oval testicles that were hanging a bit low, so he felt them bounce on Simba's ones with each one of his thrusts. This funny tickling repeated each second gave him a pace that he tried to keep on, but it was becoming more difficult as he felt himself close to his release. With a few more penetrations his movements became erratic as he groaned from the peak of pleasure, before he finally felt himself explode inside Simba. The lion cub had a hiccup and the hot substance flowing in his lower body made him ejaculate too instantly. He blushed strongly from the shame as he emptied his small volume of seed on the root under him, forcefully coordinated by each one of Melam's waves of semen shot up inside his belly. Melam did not remove himself like Zeko, this way as his member softened and retracted the last drops of his sperm were pushed inside the once mighty cub.

"He likes that, what a good little boy!" taunted Melam as he backed off, his member finally retracted in his sheath. Simba let a wave of tears submerge him. How could he ever be respected again? Melam dipped his hoof in the cub's seed, and went back around the roots to smear it on Simba's nose. "Can't pretend you're not a weak lioness now." commented Zeko. The zebra grabbed one of Ruha's wings with his teeth and threw him on his back, the bird still knocked out. Zeko didn't know if he was still alive, but he was not going to leave any tracks. Simba was certainly not going to tell anyone, seeing his state now. He was defeated, motionless and his head lowered to the ground. "Listen to me, little prince. If you ever dare to come back in this area, me and my friend will be there to break you again. Let you remember this day each year, and fear the consequences of trying to get revenge. We will throw you down from your own Pride Rock. Understood?" Simba nodded weakly, without looking at Zeko. "Very good... And good luck to get unstuck. Let's go Melam."

Zeko and Melam disappeared in the tall grass, and Simba was left alone. He discovered with a new feeling of shame that one of the two herbivores' humping had managed to dislodge him from his trap. Was it Melam in his last seconds or... was he free before getting mated like a female by the impala? He preferred to never discover the answer, in fear of the latter possibly being true. He threw himself in the first puddle of mud he could find, hiding all the sexual substances that were staining him. Once carefuly covered with the protective layer of brown mud, he headed back home, praying to never be asked about what had happened. It took him a year to finally raise his head in pride again, but even after that he did never dare to come back for his revenge.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
